The Fallen Kingdom
by CordeliaRizolvet
Summary: Kisah perjalanan seorang Boboiboy. Di negeri antah berantah dengan sebersit kebingungan pada benaknya. "Di mana aku?" # Adventure, fantasy, isekai
1. вegıη

**Boboiboy Animonsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fallen Kingdom**

**.**

* * *

_Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang sebuah kerajaan adikuasa?_

_Nun jauh di wilayah daratan yang berselimut pasir._

_Meskipun dikelilingi butiran kasar berwarna coklat muda, dan bangunan-bangunan serta istananya yang memiliki corak Timur Tengah abad lampau._

_Negeri itu tetap memiliki pepohonan berdaun sewarna emas serta lingkungan yang asri._

_Indah untuk dibayangkan bukan?_

_Namun, disetiap kisah yang sempurna, pastilah tersimpan celah kekurangan._

_Yang terkubur dan disimpan rapat oleh penguasa negeri itu sendiri._

_Inilah kisah petualangan Boboiboy, yang terjatuh dalam dimensi milik musuh. Mencari jalan untuknya pulang._

_Dan tanpa diduga olehnya, menguak misteri di balik negeri tersebut..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tσ ße Cσηtıηυeđ**


	2. тнe вιαck нσιe

**Boboiboy Animonsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Black Hole**

**.**

* * *

_"Mayday! Mayday! _Koordinat titik 0135 Galaxy E-751. Kami butuh bantuan! _Mayday! Mayday!_"

Boboiboy tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan berada di dalam situasi yang amat membahayakan seperti saat ini.

Dinding-dinding dan langit-langit ruang kendali pesawat TAPOPS mulai melapuk, menampilkan susunan rumit kabel-kabel dari lubang-lubang yang menganga. Aroma besi yang berkarat kini terasa seperti mengecap darah.

Lantai ruang kendali pun sama lapuknya. Kendati mesti berjinjit untuk melangkah, Boboiboy tetap berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ying! Yaya! Lakukan apapun untuk memperlambat kerusakan sistim. Aku akan mengambil Ochobot!"

"Baik!" ujar mereka serempak disusul anggukan Fang dan teriakan Gopal yang menghindari kabel-kabel gosong yang berjatuhan.

Boboiboy kini melewati koridor panjang yang setengah hancur dengan pintu-pintu yang bersisian. Ia mengambil jalur ke kiri di ujung koridor lantas segera berbalik ke jalur sebaliknya saat hampir tertimpa pintu besi di depannya.

Sekarang, jalur untuknya mencapai ruang penyimpanan _power spheres_ semakin memanjang.

_Aku harus cepat._

_"Kekuatan elemental: Boboiboy Halilintar!"_

* * *

"Ochobot di mana kau?!" Teriak Boboiboy di antara deretan kapsul-kapsul _power spheres_ sesampainya di sana.

Menajamkan penglihatan, ia mengunci tatapan pada setiap kapsul kaca yang terpasang monitor pengisi daya. Hingga pada barisan keenam dari deretan kesepuluh, tampak Ochobot tengah terlelap dengan angka 40% pada monitornya.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah seharian berteleportasi ke berbagai planet, Ochobot harus mengisi kembali energinya yang terkuras.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Boboiboy pun mencabut kabel pengisi daya sembari mengumamkan rasa bersalah. Ia pun menghilang dengan lompatan cahayanya.

* * *

Ochobot terbangun tiba-tiba saat merasa seseorang mendekapnya.

"Maafkan aku Ochobot. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, kita harus secepatnya berteleportasi." Ochobot melihat Boboiboy yang menunduk, sembari menatapnya bersalah sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Melihat betapa hancurnya pesawat angkasa ini, Ochobot pun menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah. _Kekuatan teleportasi—_"

Cahaya biru menyilaukan menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"_—Planet Florypick!_"

* * *

Boboiboy membuka matanya perlahan saat cahaya menyilaukan itu sirna. Dilihatnya Papa Zola yang sibuk mengetik dihadapan layar monitor.

_Beep._

Muncullah sosok familiar Komandan Koko Ci dengan jasnya yang dipenuhi lambang-lambang pangkat serta raut wajah cemasnya. "Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Semuanya mengangguk setelah memberi hormat, Fang pun berujar, "Kami baik, Komandan. Terlepas dari pesawat ini yang sudah setengah hancur." ucap Fang mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit ruangan.

Komandan Koko Ci lalu mengamati dengan seksama keadaan pesawat itu dari balik layar monitor lantas menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah kalian tak apa. Namun tenang saja. Setelah misi yang kalian jalankan selesai kami akan segera mengirimkan bantuan ke sana."

"Baik, Komandan."

"Baiklah... tapi sebelum itu, informasi untuk mencari power sphere GalakticBot sudah tersedia pada tablet"—

Ying segera mengambil tablet tersebut dan membuka-buka informasi di dalamnya.

—"Karenanya kalian harus secepatnya mencari power sphere itu sebelum jatuh ke tangan musuh. Laksanakan!" Dibalas sahutan, semua orang memberi hormat.

Dan layar monitor tersebut mati.

Papa Zola memperbaiki letak sabuknya sebelum berbalik,

"Wahai anak-anak murid kebenaran... atas perintah Komandan Koko Ci kita harus segera mencari power sphere itu. Nah, tunggu apalagi? Jom!", ucapnya semangat dengan nada yang ditarik-tarik dan dibalas anggukan semangat para pahlawan galaksi.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _power sphere_ yang dicari dimanapun. Kini mereka hanya dapat mengandalkan GPS daripada tablet informasi. Mengesampingkan Ochobot yang kini tersimpan di dalam ransel punggung Boboiboy.

"Dey, tak ada tanda-tanda _power sphere_ sejauh ini. Mungkin saja dia sudah diculik."

"Ish, apa-apaan kau, Gopal?! Jangan berbicara seperti itu kita harus tetap mencarinya bagaimamapun."

"Ha'ah. Aku setuju. Selama belum mendapatkannya, kita harus terus mencari."

Boboiboy hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar berkomentar.

Planet Florypick tampak seperti hutan di Bumi. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari merembes melewati celah-celah pepohonan yang rimbun. Cahaya temaram serta jernihnya aliran sungai begitu menenangkan.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Planet ini begitu sunyi seakan-akan seluruh kehidupan terserap kedalamnya. Hanya keheningan sepanjang perjalanan dan itu membuat Boboiboy merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Mengenyahkan perasaan yang menganggu, Boboiboy terus berjalan dan tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet hitam yang bergerak cepat di antara semak-semak. Ia lantas berhenti berjalan, membuat teman-temannya memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Wahai Anak Muda?"

Menolehkan kepala ke samping Boboiboy kemudian mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat.

"Kapten Papa dengar itu? Sepertinya ada seseorang selain kita di sini." memasang mode Halilintarnya, Boboiboy bersiap melemparkan serangan petir pada semak-semak itu.

"Akkh!"

Semua orang berbalik, terkejut tatkala melihat Ying jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan kacamatanya yang retak.

"YING!!" Yaya berseru.

Namun sebelum dapat mendekat ia terkesiap. Sesuatu yang berkilat muncul dari balik kabut di belakang tubuh Ying.

Melesat cepat kearahnya tanpa bisa dihindari—

_"Jari-Jemari Bayang!"_

_Tiing. Tiing._

Sepasang sabit bulan terjatuh di tanah.

"Te-terima kasih, Fang."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Suara tawa jahat mengagetkan semua orang di sana.

"Siapa kau, hah?!?!" geram Boboiboy saat melihat seseorang itu melewati tubuh Ying begitu saja.

"Siapa aku? Aku... Vrosta! Pencuri _power spheres_ yang legendaris di seluruh galaksi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Dey, pencuri _power spheres_ pun bangga." ucap Gopal tanpa rasa takut. Sesosok alien berkulit biru tanpa sehelai rambut pada kepala bundarnya mendelik tajam. Lantas melemparkan empat buah sabit pada Gopal.

"ALAMA—"

_"Dinding Tanah!"_

Retakan tak beraturan yang membelah tanah membuat Vrosta terhunyung kebelakang sebelum sempat menghindar.

_Bzzt_

"Semuanya serang!!!!"

Setelah dinding tanah hancur, tiga pecahan elemental beserta teman-temannya menyerang tanpa ampun alien itu.

* * *

_"Perisai Bulan—"_

_"Tukaran Keripik Kentang!"—"Tumbukan Padu!!!!"_

_Krakk_

"Akh!!!"

Semuanya tampak sempurna bagi para pahlawan galaksi. Alien dihadapan mereka sudah kewalahan menghadapi serangan beruntun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Menyentuh tanah dengan ujung jemarinya. Vrosta bergumam—

_"Black Hole: Dimension"_

Dalam sekejap arena pertarungan menjadi senyap. Memperlihatkan celah hitam lubang supermasif yang perlahan menganga. Mulai menghisap sekitarnya layaknya pasir penghisap.

_"Medan Gravitasi!!!"_

Dengan panik Yaya segera menciptakan gelombang medan gravitasi, menjaga semua temannya agar tetap memijak tanah.

Semuanya, kecuali satu.

"BOBOIBOY!!!!"

Ia merasakan tubuhnya disentak jatuh setelah sebelumnya melayang di atas hoverboard. Boboiboy pun merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang saat diseret dengan sangat cepat.

Fang mengeluarkan jurus jari-jemari bayangnya yang melesat cepat menggapai tubuh temannya yang kini mengais-ngais tanah putus asa.

_Set_

Jantungnya mencelos.

Bahkan sebelum dapat menyentuh rambutnya, lubang itu sudah tertutup sempurna.

Terlambat sudah.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**тσ вe cσηтıηυed**


End file.
